


No Name

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 很短的校園純愛，對立陣營的禁忌愛情（？）
Relationships: 西方人/東方人





	No Name

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想寫20世紀初歐洲校園的純愛  
內容的東西方只是相對方位  
主角如題沒有姓名，可以帶入任何人

No Name

「安靜！」霍斯曼教授急速地敲了幾下講桌，課室裡的騷動總算壓制下來，所有人的視線還是牢牢黏著霍斯曼教授身旁的陌生臉孔。

他的衣服熨得整齊妥貼，筆挺的站姿像是出自軍人世家的孩子，在他身上找不到在學院待久之後慣出來的散漫。他的專注力沒有放在將迎來新生活的環境裡，眼神直直地望著窗外，沒人能確定他只是純粹在發呆或是認真思考著什麼事。

霍斯曼教授簡單地介紹他的名字——光是名字就足以引起其他人異樣的眼光了。

「你們聽見了嗎？他的姓氏。」下課時間，諾登和他的狐群狗黨像往常一樣聚集在一起，每當他們要找人麻煩就會用擺出老套而傲慢的語調。

「當然，我從沒聽過那種姓氏。」

「它聽起來很西方，諾登，你應該問問你父親有沒有在牆上見過。」

他們一人一句，說完便哈哈大笑。 三年前東西戰爭剛結束，西邦各個家庭裡的丈夫、兒子在戰場上化為一具具枯骨，軍眷們只能在城鎮中心豎起悼念石牆，牆上刻滿回不了家的逝世者的姓名。東軍入主西邦時，砸毀的石牆數量之多能夠填平十里壕溝，每個西方人提起悼念牆都恨不得啖他們的肉、飲他們的血。

大多數人都識趣地離開了，學院裡沒有人不知道，寧可成績考不好被當，也不要被諾登找麻煩。頂著費爾斯上校兒子的光環，他可以說是橫行四方了。

轉學生慢悠悠地收拾好書本從位置上站起來，諾登一行人瞪大眼提防地看著他的下一步動作。他的個子比同齡人高了一個成年人手掌的距離，使得他得放低視線像是終於不甘不願地分一點注意力給這幾個找麻煩的紈褲，挺拔的身影輕描淡寫地掠過他們身旁，從鼻腔裡哼出蔑笑般的聲響讓從來沒受過這種侮辱的諾登一行人氣得頭頂冒煙。

他們可是東軍的孩子，良好的教養和一身傲骨否定了主動宣戰的可能性。所以當他們以為新來的會像大多數四肢發達的西方人一樣經不起他們高明的挑釁而衝過來揍他們——這群「紳士們」就可以出於防衛地還以顏色，可惜他們除了那聲看不起他們似的哼笑什麼也沒得到。

＊＊＊

「……你沒事嗎？」

他把手臂從眼睛上移開，看見一張不算陌生的臉孔俯視著他，對方的神情在看清他之後從憂慮轉為一絲尷尬。

他從柔軟乾燥的金色落葉堆裡坐起身，眼神還有點迷迷糊糊的。他用兩指掐著鼻樑揉了揉，說道：「我在睡覺。」

這其實只是簡單的陳述句，聽了這話的東方人卻不經意縮起肩膀，彷彿他叫醒的不是同班同學而是冬眠的棕熊。

他以為明顯不想跟他多接觸的東方人會摸摸鼻子離開，他卻踟躕著沒有移動。西方人蜷曲手指，陽光曬過後帶著溫度的落葉在掌下發出脆響，他有點幸災樂禍地保持沉默，想看看自詡社交禮儀滿分的東方人怎麼面對這種尷尬的狀況。

「其實，」眼前的東方人像是好不容易鼓起勇氣，聲音還有點發抖，「其實我平常都在這裡畫圖，如果不會太打擾的話，我可以就坐在這裡嗎？」他的音量微弱得快被西方人把玩樹葉的聲響蓋過。

「坐吧。」

他挪出樹下陰影的位置，端正的臉孔被陽光抹上一層暖意。

說不上來他們之間的關係算不算友誼，畢竟兩個身份敏感的男孩不常膩歪在一起，不過他們總是能在學校西邊的楊樹下找到彼此。東方人疑問他應該忙著補修課程而非一派輕鬆地在樹下打盹；後者只是滿不在乎地伸了個懶腰表示因為課程太無聊所以蹺課了……這個理由真是超過他的理解範圍，身為一個座右銘是先苦後樂的東方人，他的腦中迸出自己一年級卯足全力跨修高年級課程的模樣，對西方人來說肯定很傻。

「你的父親是中將。」西方人說的是肯定句。

他的視線盯著東方人在畫布上小幅移動著的手指，炭筆在畫布與指節分明的手指之間靈活舞動，黑色的軌跡有時層巒疊嶂成巍峨高山、抑或繾綣蜿蜒匯成溪流，它的迷人之處在於每幅畫都不是純粹的靜物畫，神話裡才有的獨角獸、巨龍和妖精奔出他的幻想慷慨激昂地鋪張在雪白的畫布上。

東方人的手了下來，海妖未成形的生命戛然而止，他的思緒剝離出想像世界，視線凝固在西方人臉上：「是的。」

他富有想像力的小腦袋高速運轉著建構出接下來可能的對話：其實西方人的父親或兄弟喪生在他父親鋒利的彎刀下，他跨越東西兩地重重藩籬就是為了來這裡取下他的首級；或者他就是類似十三世紀兒童十字軍組織的一員，心懷光復西邦的理念前來抓一個高官子女回去完成任務。

「你跟費爾斯不是朋友？我以為軍人的孩子有點什麼……互相引薦的儀式。」

東方人慶幸西方人說的話脫離了他的恐怖預測，但是如何回覆這個問題對他來說也不容易。

「他們認為我是個怪胎。」他發覺這句話聽起來果斷得有點悲慘，連忙補充：「我搭不上他們的話題，也不想參與。」

西方人像是聽到什麼難得一見的笑話，總是繃著的薄唇拉開一個大大的弧度，要不是很確定這個時段教授們都在上課，他爆出的笑聲肯定會惹怒一板一眼的教授們。

「好、好吧，你是有點怪。」他終於止住笑，「但是怪得剛好。」

西方人向後仰躺在鬆軟的樹葉堆裡，暖烘烘的溫度讓他想再睡幾個鐘頭。東方人低下頭，髮絲裡露出來的耳根泛起一層粉紅，柔軟的色澤一寸寸染上他握著炭筆的指尖。

今年的初雪來得很早，聖誕氛圍彷彿也提前醞釀在校園之中，學生們的嬉笑聲驅趕了冬日的蕭瑟，偶爾會看見教授們一邊拍打灑落滿身的白雪，一邊怒斥追趕著踢樹幹的學生們。東方人喜歡寒冷天氣裡的被窩，也喜歡食堂冬天才供應的暖呼呼骨頭湯，但冬天也有他的惱人之處——像是他不得不在手裡呵口氣再用力摩擦掌心，以免凍僵的手指畫不出圓滑的線條。

「喝點？」與他背對著背的西方人遞來一個小鐵壺，幸好壺身還裹了一層皮革不會太凍手。

「什麼？」

他晃了晃五、六分滿的液體，打開來聞之前就被阻止了：「西方的驅寒秘方，一口氣喝才有效。」

或許是薑茶？他沒多想，旋開小鐵蓋仰頭就灌了一大口。順著喉嚨滾落的液體像是火焰般辛辣燒灼，幾乎是入口的瞬間他就劇烈地咳嗽起來，沸騰的五臟六腑將帶著熱度的蒸氣送上腦門，他的視線也天旋地轉了起來。

「這……這是什麼？」

「威士忌。」身後的人側過頭，對他的反應充滿期待。

「哇，超、超棒的！」他聽見自己這麼說，穀物和酒精蒸餾後的濃烈氣味迴繞在他的鼻腔之間，他把小鐵壺還給西方人，盯著只有寥寥幾筆線條的畫布，試圖從腦袋裡擠出一點靈感。

等到酒精產生的熱度漸漸散去，而睡意卻濃厚得使他不得不跟沉重的眼皮奮鬥時，他的心中更確定威士忌對他的創作沒有任何幫助了。

「……你睡著了嗎？」

「幾乎。」

他說著，背上傳來西方人大笑時胸腔嗡嗡的震動，他也跟著笑了。

「撐著，我拉你起來。」

即使提醒過了，背後失去支撐的瞬間他還是晃了一下。西方人的手心像是秋日的陽光一樣溫暖，他恍恍惚惚地憶起幾個月之前第一次見面的場景，相同的地點不過現在他們之間的氛圍更加融洽。

分神使他像是舊電影裡的淑女一樣跌進眼前人的懷裡，西方人在確認他能維持平衡後手掌離開了他的背。霧濛濛的天色中藉著日落前的微光，他看見西方人帶著無奈又歉疚的笑容：「抱歉，我不該讓你喝酒。」

東方人盯著他吐出灰白霧氣一開一闔的薄唇，反應遲鈍了好幾拍，他先是點頭又接著搖頭。他忘了西方人有沒有說話，比他略高的視線回望著他，西方人替他攏了攏圍巾，抓著他的手塞進自己寬大的風衣口袋裡。

回到宿舍之前，他們誰也沒放開手。東方人被他的體溫捂得手心發汗，雖然不好意思卻不捨得鬆開。

「回去吧，我等你上去。」

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

他們站在宿舍前的長廊下，還不到點亮走廊燈的時刻，天色已經暗得看不太清楚周遭環境。交握的手離開口袋的庇護指尖有些發涼，他們同時放開手。西方人左右張望，確認沒有人之後帶著調皮的微笑湊近他。

他們之間有種奇妙的默契，東方人掂起腳尖迎上他的吻，柔軟的薄唇也如此溫暖。西方人的舌探入他唇齒間，烈酒的氣味透過接吻彼此交纏，彷彿一起同飲第二杯更甜美、更醇厚的威士忌。在滾燙的喘息和發麻的舌尖更加失控之前，他們自制地拉開距離。

「明天見。」西方人說道，直到他離開都不敢再看向那雙濕潤晶亮的眼眸。

東方人踉蹌地在狹小的樓梯間奔跑，不知道是因為酒氣還是激動，頑固的門鎖耗了他一點時間才成功打開。幸好他的室友還沒回宿舍，東方人衝到小窗前，可惜無論他多麽用力都推不開卡得死緊的窗戶，他別無他法只好在結滿霜霧的玻璃窗呵氣，又粗魯地用袖子抹開水氣。

西方人跨出走廊站在與他的宿舍相對的草皮上，如果被教授看到肯定又要被罵了，但是此刻他們倆誰也不在乎。西方人一看見他就揚起燦爛的笑用力朝他揮手，東方人做出讓他回去的手勢，他們像傻子一樣樂此不疲地道別，直到教授的怒吼聲響起他才大笑著跑走。

（完）


End file.
